Pivotable windows are widely used. It is desirable that they be arranged so that they cannot be opened a distance sufficient for exit of a person including a child; however, such limitation poses a cleaning problem. Usually cleaning is accomplished by workmen using exterior elevator scaffolding. To avoid cleaning from the exterior of the building, the windows may be mounted to swing inwardly; however, in order to wash the window, it need be fully opened. To do this a hand release is used which often is such that it may be released by anyone including a child.